Ayuda
by Itzli
Summary: The translation of the title is "Help" We all need help from time to time but who will come to our rescue? Who will save us in our time of need? I need you more than ever and you left with him.
1. Chapter 1

So this came to me while I was reading another fanfic and I thought, "Hey why not give a go?" There will be Spanish in this story cause I'm Mexican AF and cause I feel like making Marco use it to sound more seductive and menacing. Hold on to your seat kiddos and prepare to be disappointed cause I SUCK!

* * *

Chapter 1 of ?

"S-star? Will you still love me?" He looked at his hands that had know grown into razor sharp claws. His eyes had an emerald hue coming from them, his traditional Mexican style clothing once was white with gold outline now black and red void of its natural bright color. His boots looked like they had be polished to perfection, his sombrero black as the night and red as blood.

He summoned a bright green flame as he looked at it in dismay. "She will never love." He whispered to himself thinking of how all of this happened it was all because of him. "Tom." He whispered in a hush tone, as the flames grew brighter and hotter, he began to breath heavy as his anger started to take over.

"Star Butterfly will you marry me?" asked the young demon prince, "Uh, Tom your really nice and sweet but I just cant my heart belongs to someone else." She said rubbing her arm looking away from the prince who was on his knee. "Star his a demon a far worse one than me. Just give me a chance to make you happer than he ever could."

"Tom." Her eyes looked full of longing as she wanted nothing more than to be happy but not with Tom.

"Please Star."

"TOM!" They heard a sickening shriek.

* * *

"Marco hurry up or else you will miss your chance to get those tacos you love!" yelled an energetic blonde, she knew just how to motivate the teenage Latino boy. He came down running nearly falling and busting his face. He looked at :his watch, "What? Its only 7:15" He said out of breath.

"Yeah but seeing like that is super cute!" She cooed, "Star I swear!" Marco yelled. Star giggled as she kissed his cheek making him blush and grunt. "I forgive you." He mumbled.

"Well why did you rush me?" Asked Marco, "For this." She said reveling a small cake that said, "Happy 2 year anniversary Marco!" Star cheered, "Today marks 2 years since we first meet, and I wanna thank you for being my family, my friend, my everything, I don't know what I would without you Marco Diaz." Her eyes began to tear.

Marco held her as he patted her head, "Star thank you for changing my life and making me feel alive I needed someone like you in my life and now that I have you I never want to let you go. I wanna hold you in my arms forever."

He felt her sob harder as her emotions flooded her making her cry into his chest. He smiled softly as he knew that she always had a soft spot and now she was showing it. "Star I got a gift for you." She looked up curious about what it could be.

Star felt a pair of warm soft lips against hers. Her eyes grew big as more tears fell, she had always dreamed of this and now its happening. It felt like a weight had finally been taken off their shoulders as they embraced each other.

They finally broke the kiss, "Star," "Yes Marco?" "Mordida, mordida!" Marco chanted.

"Hm sexy Spanish," She cooed, "but what does that mean?" "Means take a bite of the cake Star." He smiled

"Uh, okay?" Star leaned into the cake as she was about to take a bite Marco shoved her face in the cake. He laughed as Star grabbed the cake and slammed it in his face. They both stood in silence as they began to smile and whip off small amounts of cake off each others faces and ate it with a big smile

"Come on Star lets get those tacos our breakfast is already ruined anyway so lets just pig out today." Marco suggested. "Yeah today feels like a lazy day, plus I want more kisses in bed anyway."

They both smiled cleaning off the rest of the cake and frosting from their faces. They shared a smile and walked to the taco shop smiling holding hands. Today proved to be one of those days where nothing goes as planned but you cant help but be happy that it didn't.

Well today is not one of those days. A portal engulfed in flames arose and out came out an all to familiar face. "Hey Star, Marco" He greeted.

"Hey Tom hows it goin?" Asked Marco "Oh you know its going hey I got you guys a gift for both of you here." He handed them both a box.

"Thanks Tom you didn't have to." Star smiled as she opened the box showing off a thin black necklace with a bright red ruby in the shape of a heart. "Tom its beautiful thank you so much." Star said with little stars in her eyes.

Marco opened his and inside his was a thick black necklace with a white skull and green emeralds for eyes. "Wow thanks Tom this looks amazing thank you so much."

"Well go on put them on you two. I had my best artist work on these for weeks and I want to see how amazing the look on you two." Tom nudged them on.

Star and Marco nodded as they helped each other put them on. Marco felt a very painful sting as it touched his skin, and Star felt it as well. They both cried in pain looking up to Tom, "What did you do to us?!" cried Marco writhing in pain.

"Nothing to bad," he smirked as he held Star's face, "Just toke away your soul and humanity, while I gave Star a love necklace making her fall for me all over again. Best part is that sting you felt was the necklace engraving itself in you. It will never come off." Tom said sadistically.

"Bastardo!" Marco yelled as he got up trying to get to Star but the pain was far to great he fell to the floor as he clawed his neck trying to remove the necklace from his skin. He saw Star in tears fall as the pain was far to great for her to handle.

This only angered Marco more, rage blinded him from the pain seeing her cry was the worst thing he had ever seen. "Tom," Marco said grinning, "You fucked up cabron, making my Estrella cry was your first and last mistake you will ever make."

Tom grinned thinking his threat to be hallow. In a blink of an eye Marco was in Tom's face, Tom jumped back in fear, "What? How did you do that?" He questioned, "You did this remember?" Marco answered his voice soft and deep.

* * *

So I've been inactive for so long I forgot how to type a good story. Enjoy my basura :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Marco fell with a loud thud looking up towards his love. Star smiled as she brushed his hair, the feeling slowly numbed the pain all over his body he felt at peace and warm. Soon the warmth began to get hotter and hotter it felt like his neck was on fire. He cried in pain waking up in a the underworld where the flames grew with his howls of pain and agony.

He looked around seeing ashes all around him. Marco looked around hearing a small cry he tried to get up but the pain was so much for him to handle. Marco with all his might walked to the cry it was a light one but he still felt drawn to it, coming up to the soft cries he say a little girl with dark blue hair and a single horn her white dress was scorched in random places. The little girl was holding onto something it looked like a body a badly burned body that was almost reduced to ashes itself.

"Hey." Marco greeted trying to hide the pain in his voice, "You did this!" The little one cried holding to the body as it soon began to break into clumps of ash and soot. "What do you mean?" Marco asked nearing the little girl, "You came crashing down from the sky and yelled, and you burned down everything! My friends, Mommy and Daddy, and D.D" Her tears falling onto the corpse finally reducing whatever was left into dust.

"Please let me die along with them." The little girl pleaded looking up to Marco holding a handful of ashes and tears streaming down her adorable round face. Marco began to break down her eyes, they are like hers clear blue like the sky. He hugged the little girl, "I'm sorry!" Marco cried as the little girl began to cry more into his chest. 'Kill her boy', Marco jumped slightly at the voice in his head. 'No', Marco answered, the voice began to laugh, 'boy you have killed everything she ever loved, send her to see her loved ones and relive her of her suffering be her hero Marco'

Marco looked at the little girl whos tears felt like bullets hitting his chest. "Please I miss my mommy." She cried once more. He looked at the little devastated girl his tears flowing more as he was so conflicted. Just then his body moved on his own. He felt his arm grab the little girl by the neck as he applied pressure making her cried fall short and silent. He began to apply more and more pressure until a small snap was heard startled by the feeling of bone crushing in his hands scared him as he drop the now lifeless body.

"No, no, no, no I didn't mean to I-I-I didn't want to, oh god wake up please wake up!" Marco yelled as he picked up the little girl her clear blue eyes pierced deep into his soul crushing his heart. 'Good, very good Marco. Hm I'm looking into your head and I see the perfect look for us. Latinos really know how to dress us demons up.' The voice chuckled as flames began to dance around Marco's body.

The flames wrapped around Marco his mind to broken to notice the flames as his eyes began to lose their color. As the flames died down his new attire began show, his running shoes now solid black boots with a glossy finish, his skinny jeans turned to jet black slacks with a blood red strip running down the seem of legs, his red hoodie was now a midnight black jacket with gold shoulder boards and a pearly white under shirt with a deep red tie. His face covered with a sugar skull mask, and finally a big round black sombrero with white designs.

'Perfect, just perfect Marco. This outfit suits us very well don't you think my boy?' Marco stayed quiet, 'Here let me take over for now son you need time to recover and admire the work you did. Don't fret I will take good care of our body.' Marco looked at his hands and nodded in agreement with the voice in his head.

'Ah yes finally a solid vessel, and one that is in very good condition' The demon examined Marco's body getting a feel for the muscles and the how nimble his body is. 'Thank you Tom for giving me this body maybe your mother was right to seal me away my old body was nothing compared to this, this marvel of vessel.'

Marco closed his eyes and whispered, "Star, ayuda me porfavor."

* * *

Star woke up in a daze her chest felt like it was on fire. "Damn it Tom." The princess murmured under her breath. "Ah Starfly your awake I'm so happy to see that." Tom walked up next to her as she tried to punch him but she saw she was tied down to a throne, "Whats the meaning of this Tom?! Where is Marco?" Star demanded her voice weak. "Well Star you see." Tom began to caress her face and laid a kiss on her lips Star bit down on his lip making Tom cry in pain as he retreated back, "Marco is no more and I'm the your new future husband so get the idea of marrying him out of your adorable head." Tom answered rubbing his lip.

"I'll never love a heartless basturd like you." Star hissed, "Oh but you will that necklace will make sure of it. You see Marco's necklace has a very powerful demon inside of it more powerful than me hopefully his human body will fail killing him and that damned demon along with it. While the one you have is enchanted by a love spell one of the most powerful enchantments in our dimension. Granted your magic is slowing the process down but it will take over soon enough." Tom smiled licking the blood from his lower lip.

"Marco is a lot stronger than any demon you throw at him!" Star yelled as she felt fear build inside of her. "Star, that demon is my father if he cant beat me what makes you think he can defeat the king of the underworld his been king for over 300 years unmatched and unbeaten. More than likely my father has taken control of him my father is a hell of a manipulator." Tom laughed at the thought Marco being lost forever.

Star fell silent, "Well until the necklace does its job you will be kept here in the throne room. Don't worry I will have servants come and take care of you well Star. I cant have you dying on me now can I?" Tom mocked as he left her alone in the silent throne room to let her cry her eyes out.

"Marco. Help me please."

* * *

 _No I don't not use google translate I speak and write Spanish so yeet._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Inside Marco's head**_

Marco was standing infront of a being who looked like a skeleton with a dark red robe and a black headdress made of golden feathers. 'Hello Marco I'm Dave Lucitor pleasure to meet you.' His voice methodical, deep, and unsettling.

'Hello, uh where are we?' Marco asked feeling uneasy. 'Why inside your head my boy. I'm Tom's father and I'm here to reclaim my throne.' Dave answered.

'Marco my boy I see you hide another demon in here.' Said Dave looking in the darkness. 'What do you... oh no not him.' Marco stopped after hearing a familiar voice and sounds of ooze falling.

'My lord!' yelled the tentacle monster. 'Ah yes i now know a way to make us even stronger.' said the demon king. 'Welcome my lord, welcome.' said the repulsive tentacle monster, 'Marco!' yelled the monster hitting him in the stomach, 'Show respect to our dark lord.'

'That's enough Cthulhu.' Dave ordered, 'this is still his body it does not belong to me.' 'But my lord' Dave raised his hand silencing the monster.

'Thank you for being so cool about all of this mister demon king. I was under the impression that you where like your son. Pure evil and who loves manipulation.' Marco said lowering his guard seeing how he could trust this demon king.

'Oh no my boy I want my throne back but this is not the way to do it. I need your help.' The king said as flesh began to form around his bones. 'But for a human you seem unfaced by having a demon king soul intertwined with yours.'

'I've been through a lot for a human.' Marco showed him the scares from all the fights his been in. 'Truly impressive young man. Most humans I met before always died of heart attacks the moment they saw me.' The now fleshy demon king chuckled lightly.

'Well with a face like that I would die to.' Marco toyed. The demon king chuckled, 'Ah it feels good to laugh again thank you my boy. Now if you please let me adjust to this state if you don't mind Marco I will set you back in control please don't let this bother you.'

'What about outside? All the fire death and the little girl.' Marco asked remembering the horrifying sight that waited outside. 'Oh that was just your mind playing tricks on you my dear boy. Take control and see the outside world you have nothing to fear.'

 _Outside Marco's head  
_  
Marco opened his eyes seeing his still in the underworld but bodies and the little girl he once held on to was never their everything was as it was before. Still on fire but their was no village burned to the ground just an impact crater where he landed and that's it.

He sighed, relived that he never killed anything or anyone the image was so vivid and clear it felt so real, but Dave said it was never real and his the opposite of what Tom is. Marco heard the demon kings voice, 'See my son it never happened it was all just an image played by your mind due to your suppressed feelings about someone special dying.'

"Yeah your right your majesty it never happened." Marco sighed as he began pace back and forth thinking of how he could possibly save Star. 'My son let me help you save the one you love and in return you help me reclaim my lost throne I wish to rule again.'

"Of course your majesty, you are my only hope of saving Star from Tom I need your power." Marco pleaded, 'Of course lets be off I know this place like the back of my hand let us be off.'

Marco listened to the kings voice as he guided him away from the real crash site where the little girl laid in her little sisters ashes.


End file.
